Saint Seiya Omega: Saint-tachi, Pegasus Koga wo Shinjete!
by redpenkiller
Summary: Pegasus Koga is a normal Saint who trains daily with Ryuho and Soma. But when he suddenly blacks out and dreams about Yuna, he realizes that she is in extreme danger. Will Koga be able to save her in time before Mars uses her to achieve his evil scheme! Saints, believe in Pegasus Koga!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Yami no Naka de - In the Darkness

* * *

Pegasus Koga was busy training at the Palaestra with his fellow Saints Dragon Ryuho and Lionet Soma when he suddenly blacked out. Nobody had stricken him, it just happened.

"W-Where am I?" he stuttered, walking through the place of thick darkness. It was awfully cold, so he donned the sweater that was around his waist.

Then, he saw a silhouette walking towards him, and Koga stepped back. He felt the presence of evil around him and it was definitely coming from the person approaching him.

"Koga," the voice said. It was a female's, a very familiar one in fact.

"Y-Yuna? Is that you?"

The shadow revealed itself and there she was, Aquila Yuna the female Saint. She was smiling, but behind it Koga could sense sadness.

"Are you the one that brought me here? What's the matter; is everything okay?" Koga continued, shivering in the low temperature.

Yuna only shook her head weirdly, than her eyes flew open. She glanced at Koga and ran towards him. She was running in slow-motion, and the latter did not know why. He stuck out his hand for the girl to reach, but Yuna began to dissipate as a yellow flame erupted behind her.

"What? Yuna?"

"K-Koga!"

The flames grew larger, and it enveloped Yuna whole.

She was gone.

"YUNA!" Koga screamed. He couldn't help at all, as he didn't understand what happened, and he was filled with regret and sadness mixed with anger.

* * *

The darkness started to clear up as he came back from his unconscious state. He woke up to find Ryuho and Soma sitting beside him, looking worried.

"Guys?"

"Koga-kun!" Ryuho cried, relieved. "We were so worried about you when you fell down! The doctor said that you were tired from too much training and you just knocked out!"

Soma nodded with approval. "Yep, you'll be fine. Now get some rest. You look like you've seen a ghost."

Koga stared at his friends and the only thing that came out of his mouth was, "Yuna… Yuna…"

"Huh? You said something?" the fire Saint asked.

"N-No."

The other two shrugged, said bye to Koga, and left.

The boy with red hair laid back in his bed and went straight to sleep, but scenes about the flames and nonetheless, Yuna kept popping up in his mind.

_ 'What was that weird thought about when I blacked out? Is that really gonna happen? Yuna…'_

* * *

Hello guys! I became a fan of Saint Seiya a week ago and I decided to write a fanfic about it! This is my third story in total (I'm writing so much at the same time)! Wish me luck and please review!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Secret That's Known

* * *

"Suihakkei!"

"Flame Desperado!"

There was silence. Who was holding everyone else back? It was quite obvious, actually.

"Koga! What are you doing, just standing there?! Attack!" Soma shouted.

Koga stood on the platform in deep thought, drowning out all the other noises around him. He couldn't stop worrying about Yuna and if "that" would really happen to her. His heart beat faster when the image of Mars popped into his mind. Was he all behind this?

Suddenly, Koga felt something painful on his forehead and he realized that Yuna flicked him with her fingers.

"Hey, what's wrong?" she asked with a stern face.

The red head blushed and apologized, smashing the pillar in front of him with a brief _'Pegasus Senkou Ken!'_

* * *

"Koga, are you feeling well? You seem to be rather distant now," Ryuho noted, taking a spoonful of his bento.

Koga sat in quiet as he reminisced the scenes from his weird dream the other day.

It was lunch time at the Palaestra, and the gang was having their meal in the open field of grass near the ocean. The cool breeze that had passed by awakened the Saint from his thoughts and glanced at Yuna, who was sitting right next to him.

"Flames…"

The girl looked up. "Huh?"

"Nothing, nothing. Um guys, I'm gonna go to my room. I'm not very hungry at this moment. Is that okay?"

Ryuho nodded hesitantly as he watched Koga take off, talking to himself.

"Don't you think Koga-kun's been acting a little strange lately? He's not paying attention much."

The fire Saint stopped stuffing himself with food and nodded. He looked at Yuna who had a scared look on her face. "Yuna? What do you think?"

"U-Uh, right! He has been acting weird lately! Good observation Ryuho."

Ryuho smiled but inside he thought,_ 'Why the hell am I smiling? That was so obvious.'_

The bell rang and Soma got up and brushed his bottom. "So, it's time to go! Water boy and I have to go with Geki-sensei on a mission. Bye, Yuna!"

"Bye, guys…"

The two other men left and Yuna rose, tears falling out of her eyes.

"Koga…"

* * *

In his room, Koga's face was pressed against his pillow, apparently freaking out. Tomorrow was the day of the quiz in which the students had to summarize the events of what happened in history's most legendary battle: Seiya vs Mars. Paper and pen, to make it even worse.

"Crap, crap, crap! I don't have enough time to study until the morning!"

"Why is that, Koga?" a voice said at the entrance of his room.

Koga looked back and saw that is was Yuna, surprisingly with her hair soaked with water and she only wore a white towel. The red head blushed and he sat up.

"What are you doing here, Yuna? Something wrong?"

The girl walked in gracefully, sitting at the end of his bed. "Can I borrow your hair-dryer? Mine broke."

Koga made a face and exchanged glances with the female Saint. "Really? Is that it? I thought this conversation was going to be more serious than len-"

Yuna got up like a bullet and re-fixed her towel. "Will you just shut up?! This is about to get serious in a matter of seconds!"

The red head closed his mouth and retrieved his green hair dryer from his closet. "Tell me."

A drop of water fell from Yuna's hair and she calmed down. "It's about me. I saw myself in my own dream. I was standing there in a place surrounded in pure darkness. Then fire erupted behind me. Someone offered me their hand, but I couldn't see them. Strangely, I yelled your named though and smiled at you before that."

Koga's eyes flew open.

_ 'No way,'_ he thought. _'She had the same experience as me. I cannot believe this. What's going on here?!'_

"Finally… I disappeared," Yuna finished, sitting back down.

"That's scary," the pegasus Saint faked. He was trying to hide the fact that he already knew the events that his friend just described.

"I'm not stupid. You had the same dream right? Two days ago?"

Koga closed his hands on his lap and took a deep breath. This was not easy to admit at all. "Y-Y-Y-Yeah…"

"I had a very strong feeling about that. You saw it during the training with Soma and Ryuho, right?"

"How do you know that? You weren't there."

Yuna rolled her eyes. "It happened to me too, during the practice fight with my two friends. Don't ask me questions that you obviously know the answer to."

"But I did not-" Koga began to retaliate when Yuna tightened her towel and stared deep into his eyes.

"All I know is that I am in danger, but we don't know who's behind the steering wheel. I have an intuition that it's Mars or someone else that knows about me. Until we find out who, you will remain quiet about this. Comprende?"

The redhead agreed slyly as Yuna sighed and bent down to give him a brief kiss on the forehead so it could cover up the flick she had given him earlier.

She took the hair dryer and walked out, water droplets flowing behind get still wet hair.

Koga laid back in his bed and attempted to fall asleep a variety of times, but it wouldn't work. Whenever he tried, the strange dream would pop up again and he wanted to get it out of his brain. Taunting was it's definition.

Finally falling asleep at 10:45 pm, Koga began to sweat bullets as he visualized a nightmare. The worst one he'd had in years.

* * *

He woke with a start the next morning and there seemed to be a lot of commotion outside. Koga dismissed that from his mind and flew out of bed. The dream had lasted all night long except for a few happy intermissions, but still.

_'Yuna, wait for me! I'll be there!'_

* * *

And there's chapter 2, people! Quick update: I'll be writing chapter 4 of Average Aomine after I post this, so yay! RnR! :()


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: The Gold Saints Arrive! Confession Accepted?! Part I

* * *

"Dude, do we really have to be here? Athena didn't say anything about this," Taurus Harbinger whispered.

"Be quiet. I'll explain later," Libra Genbu responded harshly, keeping his posture normal.

The two Gold Saints walked between the crowd of Saints at the Palaestra that had gathered around them.

Harbinger hated kids, but he couldn't explain why he hated Saints that were so much younger than him. It was just not his nature being around them.

Genbu stopped upon the arrival of Geki-sensei, Soma, and Ryuho.

"Long time, no see you two," Geki said.

"Yo!"

Genbu nudged Harbinger in the ribs and apologized, "Sorry for his use of informal language. I've been well, thank you. Nice to see you, Soma and Ryuho. I've heard that you two had a successful mission to defeat some Marsians, am I correct?"

The water and fire Saints blushed and nodded quickly, despite the noticeable cuts and bandages on their arms and face.

"Very well then. Anyways, we came here to warn you that Ge-"

"AHHHHHHH!" screamed a female voice from inside the Palaestra.

"Wait!" Genbu shouted. "Don't go!"

Ryuho squeezed Soma's hand with fear and they ran towards the source of the sound before anyone else could stop them.

* * *

Koga jerked his head and sprinted to Yuna's room. The scream had come from there, and he swung the door open.

"YUNA!"

Yuna grimaced as a mysterious ring of darkness clasped around her throat, her hands trying to pry it off.

"Ko… ga… h-help m-me…" Her eyes rolled back in their sockets, but she kept breathing.

'There's only one way to do this,' Koga thought. "Pegasus Cloth!"

~~Transformation~~

The floor began to shake and crumble apart violently. The room disappeared and was replaced with the same place filled with darkness as Koga had seen in his dream.

He looked around while attempting to take off the ring on Yuna's neck. "This won't do. Brace yourself Yuna."

She nodded stiffly.

"Pegasus… Senkou-"

"Hold it right there, Pegasus no Saint," said a raspy voice.

Koga stopped in mid-attack as his eyes widened. This voice… it couldn't be.

"Where are you?! Show yourself, Mars!"

A small distant flame grew larger into view, and Koga clenched his fists.

A 'clack' on the ground and there stood Mars, the god of war. "We meet again, Pegasus no Saint!"

"I don't have time for this! What did you do to Yuna?!"

"The girl? Ha, no need to worry. This ring of darkness only harms the person's breathing and sight."

Koga shook his head and yelled, "But why her?! Couldn't you have taken me and or anyone else?!"

"No. She was the only one who could bring my plan into-"

"Kyouka Suigetsu!"

"Lionet Bomber!"

Koga looked up and saw Soma and Ryuho attack at the same time with scared expressions. Mars didn't even turn back to hold the fists of the two boys still and with a blast of wind, they flew backward.

Soma landed on top of Ryuho (shipping time yay!) and they grunted.

"Now back to what I was saying," Mars continued. "The girl is the only filthy human being who can set my plan into motion."

"W-What plan?" Soma stuttered, struggling to get up with Ryuho at his feet.

"To save this world from humanity's ways! You humans commence war with each other! How is that supposed to be world peace?! This world needs to be changed and it's wrongs need to be righted; that is why I shall create a new world for all humans to live on!"

"Don't talk bullshit!" Koga charged at Mars, preparing to land a clean hit since the god was wide open. "Pegasus… Ryu Sei Ken!"

"Rubel Sidus Gungnir!" Mars reacted, the "sticks" of red coming up from the ground.

The force of the impact was grand, so Soma and Ryuho stayed behind. Ryuho leaped into Soma's chest and cried for Koga. The latter grasped him tight, his orange colored armor enveloping Ryuho's slim body.

"Fight, Koga!" Soma yelled.

Mars pushed his attack further and Koga fell back a bit.

"I won't let you have your way with Yuna, Mars! UAHHHHHHHHH!" He pushed harder and the attack finally began to suppress Mars'.

"STOP!"

With a loud clap, everything stopped. Nothing had ever happened. Mars was never here, neither was Soma, Ryuho, Yuna or Koga. All this was just a…

"Crossroad Mirage."

* * *

RnR! :() Suggestions are open for consideration!


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: The Gold Saints Arrive! Confession Accepted?! Part II

* * *

Pegasus Koga awoke outside the Palaestra, with none of his friends nor Mars around him. He looked up to see Aries Kiki and nonetheless, Gemini Paradox before him.

"That was just an illusion I made," Paradox said sorrowfully.

Kiki nodded. "Your fight against Mars wasn't real. Sorry for the confusion, young Saint."

Koga gritted his teeth and stood up, his fists clenched tight. "You're lying to me! Why did Paradox make this illusion?! So that means Yuna's actually safe from Mars?!"

"Not exactly," Genbu stated walking up to the group with Harbinger at his side. "Paradox's Crossroad Mirage was a warning signal. A dangerous war is up ahead. Since we Gold Saints already know the partial outcome, we decided to show you a glimpse of it. I already told Soma, Yuna, and Ryuho just so you know."

Harbinger said, "Unfortunately, when Genbu was about to tell Lionet and that water kid about this earlier today, it seems that Paradox started her illusion before he finished… WHICH WAS NOT SUPPOSED TO HAPPEN!"

The Gemini Saint apologized and sighed.

"I don't understand," the redhead claimed..

"Basically," Kiki continued, "Your dream about Aquila wasn't true either; it was just another Crossroad Mirage. In this case, the Marsians are back again, but no one else knows about this except us and your friends. Mars has revived by the power of his son.… Orion Eden."

A blast of mental wind flew past Koga's mind. '_Eden? Why would he do such a terrible thing?! Wasn't Mars the one who killed Aria, Eden's first love? This doesn't make any sense at all…'_

Genbu folded his arms. "We might as well spread the word about this. You Bronze Saints got nothing to worry about, for now. Hope you don't feel mad at us for giving you this fake sense of urgency."

Koga shook his head and glared at Paradox before bowing and running away.

Kiki cleared his throat and muttered something to the group, all of them gasping. "Let's go. Athena waits for us."

The Gold Saints teleported back to the Sanctuary at the speed of light, one by one, excluding Harbinger. "Sheesh, y'all don't know when to get exercise? I'm a walk there, you-"

_'Harbinger, get your ass over here!'_ Genbu called using *telepathy.

"Fine, fine." The Taurus Saint lifted off the ground slowly, then teleported with his arms crossed in the face of defeat.

* * *

Koga sat near the ocean in deep thought. Clearly, everything that had occurred was baloney, but the one thing that really bothered him was Eden. Koga knew that Mars had once been defeated by him and Eden before, but why would he revive the mongrel? After all he had done, stealing Aria's life, Sonia dying, along with his mother Medea… wasn't that enough to leave the bitch dead?!

He just couldn't understand the strange guy.

Koga was about to take a swim in the luscious water when he heard footsteps approaching him. He dipped behind a random bush and lowered his Cosmo to a minimum to mask his presence.

"Soma, hurry! I have something to tell you!" Ryuho shouted, waiting near a tree for the orange head to meet him there.

Soma rested a hand on the trunk, breathing heavily then stretching. "What is it? Is it important?"

The Dragon Saint stepped closer to Soma and placed his hands around his waist sexually. "Soma-kun, ever since we had our very first mission, my heart kept on having irregular heartbeats. Then I noticed that I have fallen in love with you!"

"OOOOHH," Koga whispered to himself.

The fire Saint blushed and chuckled. "Know what? The same thing's been happening to me too. My heart skips a beat when I'm around you. Always."

Ryuho smiled and stared deep into his eyes. "So… do you accept my confession?"

Soma nodded and gave the latter a huge hug, followed by a long sweet kiss. The blue head released and took off his sweater, sprinting towards to blue water. "Last one there is a rotten Cloth Stone!"

"Oh no, you don't!" Soma unbuckled his green pants and chased after his now acclaimed boyfriend.

They splashed water on each other and held a brief swimming contest underwater.

Koga sighed happily and escaped quietly.

Ryuho and Soma shared another kiss, delight filling their souls.

_ 'This moment won't last forever, though. The Marsians are soon to attack the Palaestra, so we better get ready. It's on… Mars!' _Koga thought.

* * *

I hope this chapter makes sense! In my story, the Gold Saints have the power to use telepathy to communicate with anyone, even humans.

Anyways, RnR! :)


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: Gold Saints Have Feelings… Don't They?

* * *

The legendary Gold Saint, Sagittarius Seiya, was lightly dozing off on the living room's velvet sofa when Harbinger walked in and stomped his foot loudly.

"So, this is the world's greatest savior Seiya, off guard at a time like this just 'cause we got no work to do? Humph, how pathetic."

Seiya perked up and stared at Athena who was sitting on her throne, watching the scene.

"It's okay, Harbinger. I have allowed for Seiya to take a break on this beautiful Sunday. Wouldn't you do as so?"

The Taurus Saint nodded reluctantly and bent down on one knee. "Athena, what would you like me to do for you?"

_'I guess he didn't quite actually take the hint,'_ Seiya thought, scratching his cheek with a wide face.

The goddess of wisdom stood and shook her head. "Nothing, I say. As I said previously, you may rest. I needn't the assistance of the Gold Saints's this day. You may go and do as you wish."

Seiya got up and planted his hand on his hip. "Get up. Go do something Harbinger-ish and have fun."

Harbinger smirked and rose to his feet, bowing then running off shouting, "See you later, A-chan!"

"A… A-chan?" Sagittarius mumbled with a cute and confused face. "That's quite disrespectful of you, Taurus!"

"Don't worry about it; he calls me that sometimes. You can call me that too if you would like."

Seiya blushed and began to head for his room, giving Athena a friendly wave behind his back.

* * *

Gemini Paradox tended the stunning gardens and shrubbery, humming the first Saint Seiya Omega opening song "Pegasus Fantasy".

She took so much care of them that she felt that she had some sort of powerful connection towards them.

Genbu sneaked up behind her and covered her eyes, and Paradox gasped.

"A-Athena-sama?"

"Nope. Guess again," Genbu said in the most highest pitched voice he could muster.

A footstep resonated off the ground. "Huh? Genbu, watcha doing out here in this neck of the woods? I thought ya didn't like them pretty flowers."

"Genbu!" The Gemini Saint answered energetically.

Libra laughed and took his hands off her eyes. Suddenly he turned serious and glared at him.

"Harbinger! Just why did you have to ruin the fucking moment?! You ruined all the fun, you damn idiot! May Mars have mercy on your soul!"

"Well, A-chan did say that today's Sunday and that I could do as I wish… meaning that I can crash anyone's party, especially yours-"

"Sorry guys, but I gotta run to purchase some new potting soil and seeds. Bye," Paradox noted, jogging away.

Genbu gave her a wave and turned back to Harbinger. "Isn't there something you wanted to tell me? I feel my 'Harbinger-Wants-to Tell-Me-Something' senses tingling."

Harbinger turned around, his face lightly red.

"F-Follow me."

* * *

Harbinger opened the door to his room within the Sanctuary, and motioned for Genbu to step in and take a seat.

_ 'Damn, I'm taken aback! Taurus is usually such an informal guy, but I take that back. Everything's fine, clean and, organized. It even smells nice. I must say; I'm pretty impressed.'_

He sat down on the green covered bed and gave the muscular man a stare. "I repeat: is there something you need to tel-"

"Yeah, yeah. I've heard you say that before like a few minutes ago; I'm not that stupid."

Genbu chuckled and leaned in closer.

"Ahem," Harbinger started,"I've always wanted to tell you that I respect you as a Gold Saint, a friend, and a homie. But I think that has changed over the past few months."

The Libra's shoulders tensed. "This doesn't seem serious."

"Anyways, I have been thinking about this probably foolish question… foolish in your terms, of course."

"I see. Keep going."

The latter scratched his head furiously and blurted out with his eyes closed, "Genbu Libra! Do you love me?!"

Those words flew through Genbu's sophisticated mind as he accidentally fell off the bed and hit his head on the wall beside it. He laid there for a second, about to lose consciousness.

"Y-yes," he slurred, then passed out dramatically

* * *

"W… Where am I?" Genbu stuttered, his eyes opening slowly. He clenched the bed sheets around him to aid him in sitting up, but he fell back down. He looked up and saw Harbinger's calm but soothing face. "Glad to see that you're awake. Lemme help you up."

Genbu smiled internally as he felt his body being hoisted upright. Then that smile dropped once Harbinger placed the latter's head on his chest. "H-Hey, what are doing?! I never asked for this! Let go of me this inst-"

All grew silent as Harbinger shut Genbu up with a surprise kiss to the lips. It lasted for quite sometime, as Genbu demanded for him to be released with bodily gestures but failed.

Taurus grasped the Libra Saint's white shirt tighter, and that gave Genbu that chance to get free.

He twisted his body at a 90 degree angle and accidentally plopped onto the bed once again. The orange head tried to run away as Harbinger attempted to hold him in place.

"Why you tryna run away? You love me, don't you?"

Genbu stopped. "Who told you my deepest secret?!"

"Uh, you did."

"When?!"

"Before you passed out, remember?"

"Really?"

"Yes, really. Are you really that stupid of a Saint?"

Genbu blushed brightly and apologized. "I'm sorry. W-Will you kiss me again?"

"And exactly why should I do that, Mr. 'I-Forgot-Everything-That-I-Did-and-Said-That-Was-Only-Half-an-Hour-Ago?'"

"Because… I love you with all my heart, even if I am a bit too serious sometimes. But still, that and your rudeness doesn't get in the way of our passionate feelings, do they?"

Harbinger shook his head approvingly. "Fine, then. As you wish."

"Wait a second. Why do you sound so stiff about this?"

"N-no reason, exactly."

"Tell me."

"No way."

"I'll burn all your pictures of Yusei Fudo from Yu-Gi-Oh! 5ds!"

Harbinger's eyes widened while he tried to stand up, his legs quivering. "I… I need to use the bathroom!"

"Your pictures aren't even worth burning anymore, sadly. I was hoping to at least do something devilish today… GO! I do not want you to take a leak on yourself!"

* * *

Harbinger walked back into his room, sighing with relief. "God, that was a close one-"

He stared at the bed where Genbu was slowly drifting off to sleep.

"Well, I guess it is late. Might as well get some shut eye, even though I'm not really tired." He took off his pants, socks, and shirt, hopping onto the bed. He lifted the covers, and made a blank expression.

Genbu wasn't sleeping at all. His white shirt was off, exposing his chest. He was only wearing a pair of boxer shorts with little scale (the Libra Scale) designs on it. He rolled over and placed himself on top of Harbinger and smirked.

"You said you loved me deeply. So why don't we go at it tonight?"

"Wanna go toe-to-toe with me, pretty boy?" he smirked.

"Yep."

And it began with a sweet and in-depth kiss, then detailed into the context of… sex.

* * *

Extremely early the next morning, Genbu and Harbinger fell asleep beside each other, hand in hand. They were breathing steadily, and the wind passing from the window brushed softly against their faces.

This awkward and romantic new relationship had just begun. It could get worse or better by the second. No one knew the answer to that, even themselves.

All they knew was that no matter what happened, they would always love each other forever. Or so they thought…

* * *

Sorry for the wait! I had a lot of school stuff to attend to! I really hope that Genbu doesn't seem out of character in this chapter. If he does, PM me! Anyways, RnR! :()


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: Marsians, Foward March! "He" Returns!

* * *

_ 'The battle of the century has begun. Both forces have their defenses up, and it's a matter of win or die, and save the world or let it be destroyed. The Saints… are ready for action!'_

* * *

"Well, these guys don't know when to give up these days, huh?" Soma chuckled swiftly moving from side to side, evading the hits from a group of Marsians.

"Soma, to your right!" Ryuho warned, running up a tree and jumping down to kick the enemy in the neck.

"Thanks, buddy! That's it, you ugly ass freaks! Lionet Burning Fire!"

"Rozan… Syoryu Ha!"

Mars's minions dispersed in the blink of an eye and Ryuho and Soma smiled at each other, bumping their fists together.

"This is a lot tougher than I expected. Anyways, we have to keep moving," Ryuho noted.

"Yeah."

* * *

Mars's residence. All movement was still, the skies were grey. There was nothing to be heard except for the usual howling of the wind, but nothing more or nothing less.

Outside in the large yard stood one person. The daughter of Mars, Hornet Sonia. Her expression was – well, how could we tell, covered up with the mask and all? She had been contemplating for quite a while about random subjects. Her bright pink stood out from all the lifeless things around her.

Though her father had failed once in taking over the world to make it a better place (yeah, right), she would not fail once again. She had grown stronger in the past few years, and that was something that needed to be tested.

And this was the perfect time to do so. To take out all her anger on… that Lionet Soma. That was her only goal, and nothing will get in her way from accomplishing it. No one, she promised. _No one_.

* * *

Back in the forest, Soma set the fire while Ryuho took a long swim in the water. "Come on in, Soma! The water's fine!"

Soma shook his head; chuckling. "Sorry, dude. I just don't like water."

"Come on, please? Have fun with me."

"We could have fun another way, but I just don't like water. My apologies."

Ryuho pouted and crossed his arms. "Just so you know, my powers are a lot stronger when I'm near water. I assume you wouldn't like it if I attacked you with it," he warned.

"You wouldn't dare–"

"Rozan… Syoryu–"

Soma placed his hands in front of him, waving them frantically. "Sorry, sorry! I give, I give! Don't kill me! I don't wanna die here, I wanna die with you!"

"Exactly what I thought. Now, will you PLEASE come in the water with me?" He stopped the water dragons from approaching the latter and waited for the answer he wanted.

"Fine, fine. If it'll make you giddy enough for me to drag you home."

"It will. Yay!"

Soma took off his black shirt and his green pants and jumped into the water, sprinkling some on Ryuho. "That tickles," the blue head giggled.

"Of course it does. It's water, remember?" The orange head pulled him close, and now they were face to face. Ryuho blushed and put his head down trying to avoid eye contact. But Soma pulled his chin up, smiling.

"You can look at me all you want. There's no need to be afraid." Then Soma's lips met his tenderly, the feeling of the luscious running between their legs.

After that, Ryuho let go and turned around, flabbergasted. "T-That was uncalled for. Y-You should have told me that you were gonna kiss me before you did it."

"Oh, come on; I know you liked it or else you would've pulled away earlier."

"Humph. I'm still disappointed in you. I wasn't ready for that yet…"

A silence followed, Soma talking to himself and Ryuho off by himself practicing his attacks. The usual splash of water dropped on the fire Saint, and that drove him nuts. "Hey, can you stop that? I'm trying to concentrate on something here."

"I can't hear you! Just apologize and you'll be fine."

"I keep telling you, I'm not gonna–"

"Who's there?!" Ryuho shouted, running out of the water. He'd felt a presence, the feeling of someone watching them intensely. Soma did the same action. "Let's go, Ryuho!"

"Don't tell me what to do! Dragon Cloth!"

"Lionet Cloth!"

•Transformation•

"If you're going to attack us, come out and fight us like a man… or woman," Soma yelled.

There was no noise. The sudden presence of Cosmo was now… gone?

_'This is bad,' _Ryuho thought, panicking._ 'Even though I'm mad at Soma for teasing me, I still fear for his safety. In this silence, I can't tell what's going to happen next. I can't take it anymore nor think like this!__'_

Then again, Ryuho felt the Cosmo reappear, even stronger this time. "Do you feel that?"

"Yeah," the latter responded without emotion.

A few minutes passed, and nothing happened. The pressure was getting intense by the second, and that's when the water Saint lost his cool. "That's it! If you don't come out here right now, I'll find you first! Meikyo Shisui!"

"Tonitrui… Saltare!"

"It can't be," Soma choked.

A huge flash of purple lightning flew his way, and he couldn't dodge it.

"UAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" he screamed, his body sizzling with brief crackles of electricity. He dropped dead to the ground, fumes of smoke escaping from his body.

"SOMA!" Ryuho screamed. Tears fell from his eyes like a waterfall. He turned his attention away from his unconscious boyfriend and up at the sky. He saw a silhouette, a very familiar one indeed.

"You… bastard! Orion Eden!"

* * *

Eden Orion. The son of Mars, the ugly antagonist. Why had he attacked Soma? Well, that is what Ryuho wanted to know as he saw by the fire, his Cloth still donned in case he sensed anger within Eden, hungry for battle.

"So, can you _please_ explain to me _why_ you did this exactly?! This was totally uncalled for."

Eden lay against a tree looking at the fire. The latter could see it's reflection in his eyes, gazing at them deeply. He had never really looked into the son of Mars's eyes before, but now he noticed that they were surprisingly beautiful.

"Will you stop staring at me? It's kinda annoying, considering the fact you are in love with Lionet."

"Oh, sorry…"

All sound perished in the next second, the birds' wings flapping away as soon as Eden walked toward Ryuho and sat next to him, his arm on his knee.

"I did this to your friend-"

"Boyfriend."

"Does it look like I really care; no. Anyways, I did this because I needed to ask you something that only you could hear."

Ryuho sat up straight and scooted closer to Eden. "I had feeling about that, but damn, you needn't go that far."

"It was the only thing I could think of, okay? Blame my huge sense of violence," Orion said sarcastically. He looked up at the starry sky and continued talking.

"I've been meaning to ask you this again, but I thought that you'd remember,L so I didn't bother. But it seems that you have forgotten, sadly."

The water Saint wore a confused expression. "I'm sorry that I don't remember, but I seriously have no idea what you're talking about."

"Exactly what I thought." Eden blew out the fire on purpose and grabbed Ryuho by the collar. "Two years ago, I asked you a question and you said yes. That was basically our promise between the two of us. Alone. No one else knew of it. Now, I ask you again. I'll state it the same way I did the last time. Doragon no Ryuho, where is the red rose you promised me?"

Ryuho's eyes widened and he backed away, water welling up in his eyes. His Cloth vanished back into it's blue crystal Cloth Stone. "The rose… I recall now. I forgot all about it. I'm sorry. I waited all these years for you to come back to retrieve it, but you never showed up. So when I met Soma, I gave it to him to prove my love. I'm sorry, Eden."

The latter hissed and turned his head to the ground, his foot playing with the scuffled dirt beneath him. He hid his disappointment almost flawlessly… or so he thought.

Suddenly, he felt something warm (and skinny) envelop the area between his shoulders. They were Ryuho's arms, caressing him. "It's okay, Eden," he said sweetly. "I'll go all over the world to find another one, just for you. I promise and this time I won't forget."

Eden shifted his body and closed his eyes in the sudden sense of emo-ness building up in him. "Seriously? Are you sure? You promise?"

"I promise. Give me at least two years to redeem myself."

The Orion Saint sighed and said nothing, rising from his position. "I look forward to meeting you again. And next time, be on guard when you feel that someone is about to attack you. It might cost you your life one day." He picked up his bag, but before he could go anywhere, Ryuho pulled him back down and pecked him on the corner of his mouth. "You too," he responded, smiling.

Eden gaped. He didn't really love the guy or had any sort of feelings towards the boy, but something about him made him interested in the water specialist; his kind charms and cute look, obviously. He once again closed his eyes, clenched his fists and sighed. "Damn it. You are lucky that I'm not homosexual, Ryuho…" He left his sentence unfinished and walked away_ like a boss_.

That's the last we'll be seeing of him for now. Or so we thought… just kidding.

* * *

I have absolutely no self respect for myself after writing this. I need work on Eden's emo character A LOT more! Damn you Ryuho; wait until Soma finds out! I'm so pissed at myself for doing this! Just RnR and the world shall not be destroyed by my unexplainable anger. ^_^


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: When I Met You in the Summer

* * *

Koga groaned as he woke up to the blinding sunlight pouring through his open window. He wanted to sleep in, but today was the day that Athena organized a meeting with the bronze Saints, and it began at 12.

He slid off his bed, grabbed his towel, shut the door behind him, and groggily headed towards the bathroom. "Why am I so tired all of a sudden? This is not like me–"

"Koga-kun!" Ryuho cried, running down the hall, breathing heavily.

"What's up?"

"Soma won't wake up. I tried all kinds of things, but it wouldn't work. I need your help."

Koga nodded absentmindedly and thought for a while. '_Speaking of something weird, I did feel a strange, but large burst of Cosmo last night. Does that have anything to do with Soma?' _He looked back up and sighed. "Okay, water boy. I'll be in your room after the meeting with Saori-san. I'm gonna go take a shower. You might as well take one too; you don't look well."

Ryuho gasped. '_A shower with Koga-kun?!'_ he thought. _'Isn't that a bit too much to ask for?' _A brief moment of silence passed until he made his decision. "Sure, why not? I'll be right back!" he said smiling, running back to his room to grab his towel.

Koga went ahead and began brushing his teeth, his mind lost in deep thought. "Am I the only one who seems to be connecting the dots here?"

* * *

Seiya appeared at the outside stage of the Sanctuary in the courtyard. "Everyone get on one knee," he shouted. "Hail Athena-sama!"

The crowd of bronze Saints did as he said, at the sight of a white long dress, flowing in the wind. In the blink of an eye, Athena appeared with the army of Gold Saints before Seiya, bowing. She raised her legendary staff as to silence the crowd, grabbing their undivided attention.

"Saint-tachi ō," she began. "I have gathered you all today to discuss a very important matter. As you might or might not know, we are in the midst of a war with our common enemy, Mars. He has risen from the dead with the help of his demigod son, Orion Eden."

The Saints all gasped with astonishment, but Koga, Ryuho, and Yuna remained silent. They already knew of this.

"Besides that, I hope that you all work hard to fight the upcoming Marsians that lurk around the Sanctuary and elsewhere. Please remember to stay on guard at all times and be willing to give up your life at any moment. That's all I have to say."

Athena turned around and tapped Seiya on the shoulder. He smirked and got up, taking over the show for the young goddess. "Young Saints, you must never give up, even at the most crucial times. In my past, I've fought many villains such as Hades and Mars. They were not hard to beat, but when my friends and I worked as a team, a miracle happened. That's why I encourage you to do the same! Do not hesitate to make friends and fight together for the world's sake. Understand?"

"Yes!" the crowd shouted back.

"Ok." The Sagittarius Saint waved his hand, signaling for them to leave the courtyard and back to the Palaestra on organized boats, as for the day was free for whatever they wanted to do.

Koga, Ryuho, and Yuna left immediately, worried about Soma's condition after Koga tried something stupid… which was _supposed_ to help, as he stated boldly.

* * *

Arriving at Ryuho's dorm, Ryuho leaned over the bed and looked at Soma's face. "Something's wrong here. K–Koga, don't tell me you…"

Koga was confused as he leaned against the wall looking at the window. "What are you talking about? Did I do something wrong?"

The latter got up and walked over to the redhead with a scowl. "Did you make a paste out of H-Hiromi leaves and water and literally shoved it down his throat?"

"Yep."

"Why didn't you tell me what you were going to use beforehand?! Soma's allergic to Hiromi leaves!"

"Eh?!" Yuna and Koga exclaimed simultaneously. They both rushed to Soma's side and placed a hand on his forehead. "Ah, he's burning up!" Yuna said, running back and forth. "What should we do?! What should we do?! At this rate he might die!"

"Oh, really?" the Pegasus Saint asked.

"Oh, really?" the Dragon Saint mimicked, making a face. "No, duh! Oh my gosh, what should we do now? He's sweating bullets and his skin is really burning up."

_ 'Put a strip of bacon on his face and fry it; let me have a bite,'_ the latter thought, grinning.

Koga stood and ran to the door. "I've got an idea," and he left snickering.

Ryuho looked at Yuna, and Yuna looked back. "Lord, please make this day any worse than it already is," they sulked in unison.

* * *

There was a knock on the door of the room of Athena. "Who is it?" a Gold Saint asked from within.

"It's me, Pegasus Koga."

The door opened and the Gold Saint appeared. It was the one the teen least expected, Aries Kiki. "How's it going, Koga? It's been a long time."

"Sup, Saori-san!"

Athena looked at the doorway and saw her beloved child. She waved and went straight back to her work with Seiya.

"I'm sorry Koga, but Athena-sama is busy at the moment–" Kiki began, but Koga cut him off by pulling his arm and dragging him to Ryuho's room once again. "I came here for you, not for her."

* * *

Bursting through the door, Koga let Kiki (who was dumbfounded) enter and sit on a chair. "So why did y-you bring me here so suddenly? I hope it's nothing bad."

Ryuho glared at Koga as he passed by and bowed to the Aries Saint. "I didn't know you were coming, after Koga had many surprises up his sleeve. Yuna, Koga, I'm about to explain what actually happened to Soma, so you might want to gather around and listen up."

They nodded and sat on the ground around Kiki's feet, all ears.

The water Saint breathed in deep, and opened his eyes. "Yesterday, Soma and I went outside to have fun in the water and we had an argument, but that's not the point. The point is that after that, we were attacked. No, he was attacked."

"By who?" Yuna asked, grinding her teeth.

"Eden. Orion Eden-kun."

Koga's eyes flew open in shock at the statement. "Eden?! Eden… was here?" He couldn't believe it.

Kiki clenched his fists. "Let me guess, he attacked Soma-kun with a powerful attack for no reason at all?"

Ryuho nodded sheepishly, realizing that sooner or later he would have to admit why Eden actually did that. But his conscience went against it. "Actually, there was a reason why, but it seems that it's buried in the delete file of my brain; sorry," he chuckled nervously.

This was not going to be easy, was it?

Kiki got up and marched to Soma's side, analyzing his face and body. "So basically, your friend got knocked out cold and he won't wake up, right?"

"Y-Yes," Yuna said.

"And you guys brought me here because you thought that I could heal him since I have the power to repair Cloths? How interesting. Well, I hate to admit this, but…" He left his sentence unfinished, leaving a mysterious tension hanging in the air. All eyes were on him, big and wide. "But, this is far too easy. Hold up a few minutes and wait outside. Soma-kun will be dead– uh, I mean, fixed in no time."

The gang breathed a sigh of relief and left the man to his duties, closing the door behind them.

* * *

The next day, Soma was up and running like a well-oiled machine. He kept on talking about how Eden had attacked him, how it felt getting struck by lighting that finally didn't come from bad weather, and the such.

Sadly, Koga couldn't stand it. "Could you just shut up for once? I'm trying to do something here."

Soma walked over to him and looked over his shoulders. "And what is it exactly that you are doing, I might ask?"

"That's none of your business. Now if you'll excuse me, I'll be going now. Go back to Ryuho; it's getting late." He got up and left without another word, leaving a bad vibe in the air. Soma plopped down on Koga's bed and sighed, thinking about why Eden almost tried to kill him. "Man, it's not fair that I'm the only one who gets hit by the guy who's either on our side or not…"

In the hallway, Koga stopped at a certain door. He knocked three times, but there was no response. _'She's not here, huh? Well, I guess it wouldn't hurt to go inside and wait for her…'_ He turned the doorknob, noticing that it was not locked. "Pardon my intrusion," he muttered quietly. He looked around the room.

"Wow, it's nice in here. So yellow, so fluffy looking, and it smells nice too. Damn, girls get all the good stuff these days." He sat on a bed across the room and waited. In the meantime, he thought about why Mars had used Yuna– hold up, Paradox said that she created that image, so he stopped that meaningless thought. He laid down and stared at the ceiling with nothing important to do, so he felt like dozing off for a while until a voice snapped him out of it.

"Yui, could you hand me my towel? It's on the door," said a girl's voice. A familiar one.

'Yuna? She's taking a shower? That's why she wouldn't answer.'

"Yui, are you there?" Yuna called again, slowly losing patience. "Fine, I'll get it myself."

Koga closed his eyes, then they flew open in surprise. "Eh?! Sh-She's coming over here?! Crap, I have to hide before she sees me!"

He desperately looked around for a good hiding place as the distant sound of footsteps grew louder. He couldn't find any place in time, so he allowed himself to get screamed at by Yuna.

"Oh, there's my towe– K-Koga!" Yuna stuttered, her face as red as a beet. Her sleek skin was still wet, and her arms were covering her breasts. Koga blushed, quickly turning his head away, suddenly realizing that he stared at her for too long. "I've been waiting f-for you, Yuna."

He felt the urge to turn back around to see if she had covered herself yet, and he did. Yuna was still naked, her head down in embarrassed. "Turn b-back around, you idiot! It's not polite to stare at a naked lady," she blurted, picking up her orange towel that was on the floor.

Koga gulped and turned his whole body around while the Aquila Saint got dressed behind him. He placed his hands between his legs, fidgeting, being careful not to crush the letter he had written.

After a few minutes passed, she sat on the bed next to him. She was wearing a pair of light green pajamas with bear prints on them, and she tied her hair in a messy bun. "So, what did you want to ask me after coming here so… intentionally?" she asked.

Koga shook his head. "I don't want to tell you something, I want to _give_ you something." He handed her his letter and she snatched it, analyzing it's exterior. "What's this about?"

"Read it and you'll find out," he replied, sliding off the bed and headed for the door smiling. "Call my cell once you've finished reading it. Take your time. And yeah, don't tell _**anyone**_. This is a secret between you and me."

Yuna nodded absentmindedly as Koga left, leaving the door open. "This guy and his door problems," she said to herself, shaking her head in disbelief. Her dorm mate Yui Crane walked in, confused. "Who was that boy who ran out, Yu-chan?"

The latter quickly hid the letter in her drawer and waved her hand. "Don't worry, I… promised to give him a reading of the stars a few days ago. Now let's catch some sleep; we have a training session with Virgo Fudo-san tomorrow."

Yui squealed and climbed in bed alongside Yuna, turning off the lights. "I hear that Fudo-san looks cute when he opens his eyes. I can't wait to see!"

"Yui… anyways, goodnight."

"Goodnight, Yu-chan."

Yui fell fast asleep but Yuna turned on her side, facing the drawer where she had placed the letter. _'What's so important that that idiot had to write it in a letter? And why does it have to be a secret?'_ She sighed and closed her eyes, too tired to read the letter now.

The image of Koga curiously staring at her body popped in her brain, and she tightened her grip on the blanket. _'Koga, why you… Mou~ Get out of my head and let me sleep already!'_

* * *

At midnight, Koga finally fell asleep. Thoughts kept on popping up in his head for no apparent reason. It wasn't that he actually _had_ feelings for Yuna, he just noticed her as a very formidable opponent on the battlefield and an important person to look after… right?

He was in the midst of another dream about Mars attacking the Sanctuary, and Seiya had fallen. "Serves him right," Koga mumbled in his sleep. "Hanging… with my Saori-san 24/7…"

* * *

The next day was training day. All the Gold Saints were to assist the Bronze Saints in their skills and weak spots. In Koga's point of view, he breathed a sigh of relief, knowing that Seiya had been assigned to another group.

Ryuho, Soma, and Koga waited by the forest, waiting for their mentor to arrive.

"He or she sure is late," Soma said, scratching his hair. "This sunlight is bad for my my hai–"

"Soma, please be quiet," Ryuho noted. "My father once said that patience is a virtue, so follow it and it won't be a problem between the both of us." He glared at him.

An hour passed and still no one showed up. "Ah, I'm getting sick of this eternal waiting! Let's practice by ourselves!" Koga shouted, pumping his fists in the air.

"Pegasus Koga!" yelled a voice coming from the trees. "You failed the first test, therefore you shall be excluded from our training session.

_'That voice,'_ Ryuho thought.

A Gold Saint jumped down from the trees and landed on two feet. Guess who it was? Yep, the strictest Saint of them all. Genbu Libra. He made a stern face as he walked towards Koga, and smacked him in the face. "Ryuho-kun's right, asshole! Patience is a virtue! I was testing you guys to see if you could wait a long period time and was watching you guys up there. Out of all of you, Koga was the one who couldn't endure it. Insolent fool; sit by yourself and do nothing!"

* * *

A few hours later, Ryuho, Soma, and Yuna came back with hurting stomachs and broken limbs.

"Genbu-san… pushed us way too hard," Ryuho coughed, walking into the cafeteria. Yuna and Soma nodded.

Koga watched them as they sat across from him, and he was eating a huge plate of mashed potatoes, chicken, gravy, corn on the cob, and a HUGE bowl of ice cream.

The rest of them were way too tired to join in the feast, so they just watched him. Drooling.

After that, they said goodbye for the day and went straight to their individual rooms, but Koga went outside to gaze at the blazing sun.

The occasional breeze shifted his hair, and he closed his eyes, letting the soothing feeling embrace him. He sniffed the air and it smelled of… nothing, sadly. Summer was sprouting, and he liked that sensation. It reminded him of the time when he first ventured to the Palaestra. He had met Yuna, Soma and Ryuho there, and believe him, they did not become friends that easily.

Koga sat on the grass with his hands behind his head, whistling a random tune that he had heard Athena sing to him when he was a child.

Suddenly, the atmosphere changed. It turned into something strong and dark, but Koga had felt this before. It was a Cosmo.

_ 'This Cosmo, it feels like… Eden's?'_

Then out of the shadows, came the bastard with a smooth attitude: Eden Orion. He didn't have his Cloth box equipped on his back this time, and his face was weary.

"Eden! How dare you show your face here after shocking Soma! What do you want?!" Koga shouted, clenching his fists.

Eden walked towards him and placed a hand on his shoulder. "I need your help," he said calmly with a serious expression.

"M… My help?" What could he possibly need my help for?

* * *

Sorry for the long update, I apologize! Please RnR!


End file.
